The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of a gripper arrangement or gripper for a lifting or hoisting apparatus for handling, and especially for transporting workpieces having a plug or journal-like end.
Such workpieces, for instance essentially vertically arranged shafts, which are provided at their upper end with a respective journal or plug, also king pins or the like, during the course of their machining operation or assembly frequently must be removed from one machine or a supply magazine and deposited in an exact position at a different location. There is known to the art for this purpose hoisting or lifting equipment which is capable of accomplishing such type of transport operations with exactly controlled movements, for instance along the three axes of a spatial coordinate system.